


Please My Master

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on Bad Bad Bathhouse. Teddie reads some cheesy BL manga, and decides he needs to act this out with Yosuke.





	Please My Master

It was Teddie's job as the store mascot to be familiar with _all_ of Junes' merchandise. Since Junes sold everything, it meant he had quite a lot of work to do.

One particularly daunting task was the 'books' section. Of course he had to read all of them! Whatever would happen if a customer asked a question about one of the books and Teddie couldn't answer it?

So Teddie stayed up _all_ night going through the books. The section called 'manga' was easier because there were lots of pictures, so he started there.

One night Teddie was going through his stack of manga when he came upon a particular title called “Please My Master.” On the cover was a happy-looking guy with pointed fuzzy ears on top of his head and his arms around another guy with an annoyed and put-upon expression.

Teddie was amazed. “He has fuzzy ears, just like me!” Teddie marveled. As he read further, he became entranced by the tale of a a man who adopted a dog into his house. The dog suddenly turned into a human one day and then fell in love with his master.

He wasn't a bear like Teddie, but Teddie sympathized with the dog-man and his struggle to be accepted and loved. The dog-man was even sparkly, maybe even as sparkly as Teddie! In the end, when the ex-dog finally gained the love of his master and they had hot, steamy sex, Teddie was moved to tears by the brilliance and depth of the moment. That night, he found many other manga that were like that first one, but nothing that touched him as deeply as “Please My Master”. If only he could feel that kind of completion!

...But wait. He _could._ All he needed to do was find a Master! Of course, Sensei was the obvious choice, but... the more Teddie thought about it, the more he realized that _Yosuke_ was the only person who could be his Master. Why, he stayed at Yosuke's house and Yosuke was exactly the kind of person as Master in the manga – you know, the type of guy who protests and acts all huffy but really secretly enjoys it.

Now that he had gotten it all figured out, there was only on thing to do.

The next day, Teddie greeted Yosuke in the morning in his human form, but this time he kept his bear-ears on for added cuteness.

“GOOD MORNING, MASTER!” He greeted, jumping onto Yosuke's bed and exuding as much sparkle aura as possible.

“Wha –” Yosuke mumbled, half-awake, tangled in the sheets, rolling out of bed to slam into the floor. He sat up, hair mussed, furious. “What the hell, Teddie, it's a weekend!”

Teddie bounded off the bed to crouch in front of Yosuke, kissing him on the lips. “Mmmm, you taste like strawberries and ice cream.”

“MNNNGRH!” Yosuke scrambled back, wiping his mouth. “What?! No I don't!! What the hell are you doing?! And – are you wearing a _collar?_ ”

“It's morning time, Master,” Teddie ignored Yosuke's protests, scooting forward until he was as close to Yosuke as possible. He lowered the pitch of his voice to something he imagined was seductive and smooth. “And I'm _hungry._ ”

“Get yourself some food, then,” Yosuke snapped, pulling himself to his feet. “I'm going back to bed.”

“I'll come with you, Master!” Teddie leaped into the bed after Yosuke, pouncing on top of the other boy.

“Ugh, get off!” Yosuke tried pushing at Teddie, but Teddie wouldn't be dislodged. “And stop saying 'Master'!”

“Master's grumpy in the morning,” Teddie hummed, wrestling with Yosuke and the blankets. “But don't worry, I'll make you feel better, _and_ get my snack.”

“Wait, wait, what are you _do-_ ”

Yosuke struggled in vain as Teddie pulled down his pyjama pants, taking his boxers with it before diving in tongue first.

“Teddie, seriously, what the fu – uh – ah – ahhh –”

Teddie grinned into Yosuke's cock as he took it all into his mouth. It started out all soft and squishy, but got bigger and harder, just like it had in the pictures.

“T-Teddie,” Yosuke stuttered. “What – _why_?!”

Once Yosuke was all the way up, Teddie leaned back, wiping his mouth. “Because Yosuke is going to be Teddie's Master, just like in the manga. I'm a bear, but I can turn human, and Master Yosuke took me home! So for it to be _just_ right, we need to have hot, kinky sex!”

Yosuke's eyes almost bugged out of his head. And then there was the click of recognition. “Wait, Teddie – you haven't been reading BL manga, have you?”

“Yep!” Teddie grinned. “It's the best! It showed me what I'm really meant to be in life!” He pumped his fist into the air. “A BISHOUNEN!”

Yosuke groaned, for more reasons than one. The tiny little wheels in his mind began to turn. “But – Teddie, if you're reading that stuff, shouldn't you be like one of the lose– guys in those things, going all, 'nooo' and 'it hurts, senpai' and stuff?”

If Teddie had been anyone else, he might have wondered how Yosuke would know all of this stuff, but Teddie being Teddie, he just assumed that _everyone_ read these amazing manga. “Nope! I'm a _seme._ ”

Yosuke blanched.

It all went downhill from there – or uphill, depending on your viewpoint – as Teddie divested Yosuke of his pyjama top and promptly went to work squeezing his nipples. Too bad he didn't have any of those 'nipple clamp' things to hold them down with! Oh well, he would have to make do.

It turned out that Yosuke was exactly like Teddie had predicted, pretending he didn't like it when he actually _did_. Teddie started by taking everything into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked while listening to the cute little noises that Yosuke made. It wasn't long before Yosuke started spraying out that white stuff – which tasted odd, really interesting, hmm, he could get used to this.

Teddie swallowed and looked down – just look at that, now he was all hard too! Well. There was only one thing to do about that. Teddie lifted up Yosuke's legs, leaned over on top of him, and started pushing himself in.

“No, no, wait, Teddie, really, _ow –_ ”

That was odd. He'd expected it to be smoother than this. Teddie paused. “Master isn't self-lubricated.”

“OF COURSE I'M NOT!!” Yosuke yelled, hands, fisting in the sheets.

Teddie shrugged. He wouldn't let Yosuke's physical deficiencies stop him from accomplishing his dream. There was a bottle of hand lotion on Yosuke's bedside table that Teddie knew Yosuke sometimes used when he thought he was alone in his bedroom at night. Teddie leaned over and grabbed it, squeezing a bunch straight onto his willy and rubbing it around. Ohhh, that felt _good._

Teddie tried again, going in slow at first. He was more of a devoted dom than any kind of mean seme, really. Yosuke sure made a lot of noise, and ohh, it made him want to go faster. “Master~~~” Teddie purred as he slammed in again and again, feeling Yosuke squeeze around him like the time Teddie had played with the vacuum cleaner at night in the home appliances section of Junes, only _better._ Yosuke got hard again, and Teddie obliged him, taking him in his fist as he continued to thrust into his Master.

“Ahhhh!” Yosuke came again, cheeks flushed, all sweaty, so _cute_ , almost as cute as Teddie himself, in fact. Teddie trembled a bit in his last few thrusts before he came himself, collapsing on top of Yosuke to land in a wonderful sticky mess.

“Mmmm, that was so good, Master~” Teddie kissed Yosuke on the cheek and snuggled into his arms. “There's only one thing that would make this more perfect.”

“What?” Yosuke wasn't sure he wanted to know. In fact, he _knew_ he didn't want to know. Ever.

“A love triangle.” Teddie beamed. “I think Sensei would love to join in.”

Yosuke's screams could probably be heard at least four or five blocks away.

 


End file.
